


Magical Blood Vow

by Bunnylover94



Series: Spells [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Bonnie doesn't really trust Klaus. Elijah is fine. Klaus...Not so much. He's way too arrogant and doesn't even appreciate that she brought his freakin' brother from the dead.Can't this guy get over his overweight ego for a second? AU.





	Magical Blood Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This as you know is Part of Spells. Very proud of this one. I hope this goes over well. Please comment, leave a kudos and bookmark. Please and thank you. Enjoy!  
> *Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

Bonnie juggled multiple green and brown colored herbs she had collected in preparation for her future spells. She bit her lip. That Klaus guy was unpredictable. Bonnie hated people who lacked any consistency in their lives. Life needed a drop of sense every now and then. She thrived on the stern and unbreakable laws of nature. They were harsh, but fair.

Klaus was only harsh. He wasn't like his respectable brothers Elijah or Finn. He wasn't as bratty as his baby sister Rebekah. Although he seemed to win a strong second place in that particular arena. He wasn't even respectful and admirable to witches and warlocks like his brother Kol.

Klaus was a stubborn, brutal, blood-thirsty barbarian. He was a scourge on this beautiful Earth and a menace to _any_ civilized person that dared to cross him. Although, she couldn't say she felt sorry for the recent pair of idiots who just killed the Original who she recently resurrected. Those two deserved to get...

Bonnie blinked and shook her head. What was up with the violent thoughts? Where was this sudden need to support Klaus coming from? She certainly didn't care for that _monster_. He was the real threat to the safety and stability the supernatural community and the human one.

Klaus had the highest body count of his entire family and his species. The first and true invincible hybrid who ripped out the closest heart who insulted his pride. Or anything else. Really.

He was an asshole. That immortal needed to get over himself, before Bonnie had to make him. She wasn't above forcing that mutt to endure her personal equivalent of obedience school. A whoosh of air entered the room and Bonnie internally groaned.

Couldn't she get one minute alone? Just one. That's all she required. She wasn't asking too much.

She turned to tell the guy or girl to get lost. Bonnie's jaw clenched and her arms folded across her chest. A mocking sneer and the wavy blonde hair invaded her sights. God, why had no one invented eye sanitizer?

That annoying _freak_ of nature had decided to grace with presence. Why? Didn't he have something better to do? Wasn't he like the freaking President of New Orleans? Shouldn't he be taking care of his citizens? And why the hell did he smell like crisp pine? Klaus just continued sneering and scanning the room with a...concerned and frustrated glance. He barely acknowledged her, and that sent up a spark of sizzling exasperation inside her. A thank you would be appreciated, she did after all resurrect his little brother.

That spell was considered impossible by the most skilled Bennetts in her coven. She had managed it easily on her first try. She should be leaving and attending to people who also deserved that same courtesy for _innocent_ souls. Not just the immortal ones. But no she was stuck in a house filled with one of the pushiest and most self-centered immortals who devalued what she could do. She was freaking astounding. And that prick couldn't give a damn about her or her magical prowess. Bonnie hummed softly to stamp out the urge to evaporate a few ancient brain cells of that filthy mongrel. 

"Where is he?" demanded the huffy hybrid as he swung those irritating blue-green eyes to Bonnie.

Bonnie merely raised an uncaring eyebrow. Whatever angered him this time was not her problem; she wasn't here to act as his therapist.

Hell, she wasn't even his friend. And she didn't want to change that fact anytime in the near future. Although she was still waiting on that thank you she definitely deserved.

"Out," Bonnie bit out.

Klaus invaded her space and leaned into her. Her eyes and his locked in a tense dominance match. She thinned her lips and tilted her head back. A boiling disdain and a fiery irritation sparked up her throat. Bonnie Bennett refused to let that arrogant, selfish, rude man make her bend her will for his petty little needs.

"Could you be more specific, love? I'm on a tight schedule."

She rolled her eyes and shot a look at the hybrid who currently blocked her path back to her spells. She glared at him. His face morphed from irritation to amusement. Bonnie's emerald eyes pierced the arrogant hybrid's skull.

Klaus smirked. "You're a real peach today, love."

Bonnie groaned. "Go away."

"No. I think I'll stay here for a bit," he said around a curved smirk.

"I'd rather you not."

Klaus' eyes twinkled in merry mischief. "Or would you prefer we do something more interesting than obsess what's in some decrepit witch spell book, love?"

She snorted. "Nope."

"If you say so love," chided Klaus.

She ignored him and turned to her... _experienced_ grimoire. The spine was bare and held wispy white split ends wilting to the gorgeous table that held it. The dented brown cracking leather cover was blanketed in a light layer of gray curled dust particles. The pages were ripped and charred at their sides. A mighty long-legged brown spider stalked across the gray field. Bonnie placed her palm in front of the eight-legged beast. The creature curled up its' front two legs in protest. She extended out her brown middle finger to the spider. The spider tapped one of its' lengthy limbs and climbed aboard her open palm. Bonnie then guided spider over to a darkened corner in the far side of the expansive room and placed it on a vacant spread of silky threads.

Bonnie walked back to her table and refused to spare the annoying hybrid a glance. She felt dagger-like pricks enter her back and she straightened her spine. Her chin elevated in a proud stature. Bonnie then stroked the grimoire's cover. She then delicately opened it and then turned to the area where she sensed she had to appreciate. A swarm of energy surrounded her, a proud and profound one, which had generated over centuries of labor and devotion. The wind swirled around her head and the whispers of past powerful witches coaxed her ears.

Dutifully eyeing the passage Kol recommended for her. A rush of excitement trailed up her spine. Bonnie's lip lifted in sweet softened angles. The words etched out a deadly defense for the witch or warlock who dared to utter the wicked words. Pain and sorrow would bring righteous balance for those who suffered great injustice.

"Found a good bit, love? Witches do _love_ their craft. That's admirable, especially when it helps me achieve my goals."

Bonnie clamped down her previous joy and ground her molars into her cheeks. He was retched. How could he use magic to as plaything? A pawn? Magic was more valuable and held greater significance than that. Honestly, immortal creatures were all the same...Except for Elijah and Finn. And Kol of course. Those three seemed to understand what magic truly represented.

"Go."

"It's quite rude to kick out your gracious host, love."

Bonnie snorted. "It's also rude to stare."

Klaus hovered over Bonnie. She dug her teeth deeper into her smooth cheek wall. She struggled to _not_ send the immortal hybrid to relieve the aggravating headache she desired to spin in that ancient brain of his. Bonnie was not the most patient woman in the world. Nor did she ever desire to be. But...she wished she could be gifted a gallon of it from her ancestors. She needed it. Now.

"Come on, love. There's reason to be so inconsiderate."

Bonnie's blood boiled. She wanted to inflict one of her craftier spells on him. He deserved that and more. He was nothing more than an arrogant, misery-causing, spoiled immortal who should relearn the concept of personal boundaries and respect for the great magically gifted individuals he loved to reduce to mere pawns.

Bonnie sneered and released a sliver of frustration to pierce away a chunk of Klaus' overgrown ego. "Don't you have someone to threaten or _kill_? Those are your favorite hobbies."

Klaus' lips flattened and his eyes flickered a flash of disappointment. Those luminous blue-green eyes soon morphed into a determined gaze.

"Not yet."

Bonnie's heart thumped in her chest. "I'm assuming anyone in your way is your next victim."

Klaus scoffed. "Victims are too polite for the riffraff, love."

Bonnie clenched her jaw. "Stop calling me that."

Klaus arched an insidious insolent brow at the witch with a sharp smirk conquering his previous irritation. "Stop what, _love_?"

Bonnie glared at the annoying hybrid who merely sent his devious smirk with a bright twinkle of dark delight; the hybrid seemed to desire to poke at the growling rage Bonnie found harder to contain. 

"Don't test me, Klaus. People like you _despise_ learning their rightful place."

"Is that a promise, love?"

Bonnie's brow thickened in deep forehead creases. Her green eyes sharpened with anger that impaled Klaus' entertained ones. "I have work to do."

"All work and no play is bad for your health, love."

Bonnie groaned. "Don't you have people to intimidate? To boss around? To manipulate?"

"Always. But I can reschedule for another day."

Bonnie snorted. "You're a terrible ruler."

Klaus strolled toward her and tilted his head. "Since you're such an expert, Miss Bennett, would you mind giving me pointers on how to tell a mother that her son died and I can't do anything for her? Or her family? That his death was needed in the name of witch who declared him a sin against nature. I wish I could rip her heart out of her chest, but then a war between the Claire family and every hybrid living in this city would erupt. And then the witches who are loyal to me would remove their ties and powers to align themselves with those self-righteous bitches."

Bonnie's heart clenched. The words caught in her throat.

"Or perhaps you can tell me how you control two petty squabbling werewolf families when pretentious children put a bloody leash on you? Maybe you can advise me how to convince an entire coven who has been used by vampires for decades to trust in me and my family to protect them."

Klaus stared at Bonnie and turned away from her. His shoulders sagged and his head shook. "I can't be everywhere. I wish...I can't though...I-Why am I telling you this?"

He sighed. An irritated breath escaped him. His eyes seemed to search for possible exits. Which was strange considering he could overpower her physically. Yet, revealing his problems appeared to terrify him. Why? Because he hated being vulnerable? Perhaps, it was something more...Like he was afraid to disappoint her. Bonnie found him caring about his citizens admirable and even fair like his two elder and less impulsive brothers.

It was enlightening. And eye-opening. Who knew Klaus actually had a heart?

Bonnie breathed. "How old was the boy"

Klaus stiffened. "Does it matter? He's dead."

Bonnie's eyes widened and her lips sneered at Klaus' back. "It matters to _me_."

Klaus sighed again. A long worn-down exhale without a drop of hope or redemption. "Ten. He was...ten."

Bonnie's eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, love? It's not like I knew the boy."

Bonnie scoffed. "Then why does it bug you so much?"

Klaus' shoulders raised and his posture resumed to his usual confident stance. "It doesn't."

Bonnie wanted to shake him, but she knew pushing Klaus to speak was futile. He would expertly dodge her invasive questions. He had years of practice. Bonnie sighed. Why couldn't he just admit his feelings? It didn't help stuffing things inside. She would know.

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate."

"You have no idea."

"You need to take your own advice. And stop working all the damn time."

Klaus snorted. "Takes one to know one, love."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well looks like we workaholics need to stick together."

Klaus turned to peek at Bonnie. "What a peculiar thing you are."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Not a thing, Klaus."

A smirk appeared. "I am fully aware of that, love."

"Stop calling me "love". It's creepy."

Klaus chuckled. "Well I have a reputation to uphold, lov-"

Bonnie glared menacingly. "Say it. And you _lose_ your tongue."

Klaus smiled. "That would certainly be a tragedy, Miss Bennett."

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie, it is. After all a King can't lose his tongue. Otherwise he would need to replace one of his favorite hobbies. Threats are an art form, you know."

Bonnie snorted. "It would be an improvement if you ask me."

"Elijah would agree with you. Finn as well."

"What about Kol?"

Klaus shrugged. "I think he'd hate it. Kol lives to rebel and he needs to know he is...appreciated for his efforts. He loves to pester us. Always has."

"What about your sister?"

Klaus blinked. "Which one?"

Bonnie's mouth dropped. "You- I thought Rebekah was the only Mikaelson sister."

"We used to believe that to, sadly. Then Freya appeared. And we were shocked, to say the least."

"I could imagine."

"Freya is exceptional. Both our sisters are extraordinary. But Freya still possesses her magical bond with nature."

"What? But that's impossible."

Klaus shrugged. "I've learned in my long lifetime to never count anything out, lov-Bonnie. My mother came from a family of witches. Freya inherited her great powers from her. Then our aunt took her away from us to raise her and train her." 

"Your family is screwed up."

Klaus nodded. "No sane person would deny that, Miss Bennett."

"Bonnie," she corrected.

She giggled and added, "You sound like Elijah."

Klaus coughed. "Can't have that."

Bonnie also coughed, but she merely wanted to hide the laughter bubbling inside of her. Couldn't have Klaus get an inflated ego. It would anchor him to one spot. Bonnie refused to have that rest on her witchy conscience.

"So where is my brother?"

"Elijah?"

"No. Kol."

Bonnie blinked. "He took Jeremy out to show him New Orleans."

Klaus sighed. "Typical. He had to take the warlock out for a bit of fun. He should be _here_."

"He'll come back."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I doubt it will be any time soon. He loves to take his time with pretty little warlocks."

Bonnie crinkled her nose. "I didn't need to know that."

Klaus smirked at her. "Can't handle the truth, love?"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

Klaus shrugged with protruding dimples. "I'm not like my brother Elijah, Bonnie. I don't exactly treat people with care. You'll be lucky to get me to be partially agreeable on a good day."

Bonnie snorted. "I've noticed."

"You care about that warlock, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's family."

"Kol won't hurt him. He loves your kind more than his family."

"I'm not that worried about Kol hurting him. Physically at least."

Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Your brother is known heartbreaker."

"Yes..." Klaus said warily. 

Bonnie's eyes glowed in red hot anger. "If he breaks Jeremy's heart, Klaus, I will kill him."

Klaus chuckled.

"Stop laughing," she commanded with a seething glare. Bonnie was not about to lose her adopted brother.

"Sorry, love, but killing Kol is rather counterintuitive. You did just bring him back from the dead."

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow. "And? I'm still going to kill your brother."

Klaus sighed. "I suppose that's fair."

Bonnie frowned. "You're not going to defend him?"

Klaus turned his head away from Bonnie. "We've had our share of complications over the centuries. Let's just say some things are nearly impossible to get over."

"What did you guys try to kill each other or something?"

"Not Elijah. Such violent bickering is beneath him. Though, he isn't against a good insult match. Or supplying snide commentary from time to time."

"What about Finn?"

"He has a violent temper that Kol loves to stoke. Kol is a well-known thrill seeker."

Bonnie bit her lip. "So you're saying he waltzed into his demise?"

Klaus chortled. "He didn't help his case."

Bonnie trained her eyes at the hybrid. "You were worried about him."

Klaus snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You were," teased the witch.

The hybrid sighed and pivoted his body towards the closest exit. Bonnie's eyes lit up with a glowing realization. Her magic blossomed as hopeful joy swept through her body.

"I will help you."

"What?"

"You heard me, hybrid."

Klaus faced her with a small teasing smile. "Have you forgotten already? You brought my brother back. Nothing more is required from you, Bonnie."

Bonnie huffed impatiently. "I want to help you with those vamps that killed him."

Klaus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why would you _want_ to do something like that?"

Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest. "I know what it's like to feel helpless when you lose a member of your family."

Klaus' lips parted. "But you hate me, love."

Bonnie chuckled. "Not as much as I did this morning, but I know you need me. You need a witch who can level them."

An invisible blast erupted from the witch as her emerald eyes sharpened and her hands elevated to the ceiling. Her breath stilled as the energy fueled from her into the immortal hybrid who watched her with caution. Bonnie internally smirked. She was finally getting some damn respect around here.

A line of blood slid down from her right nostril. A headache formed at the back of her skull. Bonnie Bennett grimaced as her magic brushed through her hair and tackled her brain. She released a gasp of relief as the energy dissipated. Klaus shifted his gaze between her eyes and the liquid dripping from her nostril. The blood trailed over her upper lip.

"Drink it," commanded the exhausted witch.

"You cannot be serious," complained the immortal hybrid.

"I'm not about to slit my wrist for you. This isn't some stupid blood pact. It's a ma-"

"Magical blood vow. I know. I've heard of it. My bloody mother rattled on about it from time to time. Something about loyalty and faith for whoever the witch or warlock made it with...You have got to be joking, love."

Bonnie laughed drily. "Nope, sorry. It doesn't get more serious than this."

Klaus groaned. "Why did you do it, witch?"

"We have a common interest."

"How so?"

"Our brothers. We need to protect them. You know Kol. And I know Jere. Even if they are a temporary fling. Them being together puts them at risk. Especially with that duo finds out somehow Kol is alive and waltzing around New Orleans."

"They'd be foolish to try to kill him a second time."

Bonnie nodded. "Well, let's hope they do. So we can end them."

"You do realize you might have to help me kill someone, right?"

Bonnie shrugged. "The only thing that matters right now is Jeremy. And by extension Kol."

Klaus stepped over to Bonnie. "Are you sure about this, love?"

"Not entirely. But something has to be done."

Klaus sighed and glanced over her lips. Bonnie felt a heat rising in her cheeks. Her body needed to get its' act together right now. Klaus raised his ring finger and traced over her lips. A red stain covered his swirling lines. He lifted the bloody finger to his mouth and licked it. His lips tilted up in an offended grimace.

"I hope I didn't swallow a nose hair."

Bonnie laughed. "I guess we'll never know."

Klaus merely glared at her.

Bonnie lips trembled with silent laughter. Klaus groaned. Probably annoyed with the witch's disturbed sense of humor. Oh, well. He needed to suck it up and learn to deal with her. After all, they were on the same side. For now...


End file.
